Blue Card
by UruExplorer DTC
Summary: A single object, a single word, can change the course of history forever, as Henry learns when a Gorillamon has something he shouldn't have! Also: Yes, It's an AU!
1. Guilmon, The Digimon I made!

**BLUH BLUH, HUGE DISCLAIMER.**

_*Cue American Ver. Tamers opening*_

_"The Digimon I created: GUILMON!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Digital Plain_ _ _| D-World side_ _ _| <strong>

The little creampuff loveing digimon ran as fast as she could, little Culumon was being chased by a bug old meannie digimon named Unimon.

**{UNIMON: Ultimate level: Special attack: Ariel Blaster}**

"GET BACK HERE!" Unimon yelled as he fired off his "Ariel Blaster" attack at Culumon.

"CULUUU!" Culumon screamed as she jumped into the air, nearly avoiding the blast. "And all I wanted was a sandwhich!"

"ARIEL BLAS-!" Unimon is cut off by a red dinosaur blocking his path, and protecting Culumon.

"That Digimon is MINE!"

"Tyrannomon, I should've know you would have come to take me of my kill!" Unimon sneared. "Only a weakling steals others kills!"

**{Tyrannomon: Champion level: Special attack: Dino Flames}**

"Weakling!" Trannomon roared at the flying Digimon, who only responeded by diving into him.

"Tyrannomon! It's time you said goodbye! **ARIEL BLASTER!**" Unimon launched an attack point blank range, causing a massive explosion.

Poor Culumon was sent flying by the blast, only able to watch as the Tyrannomon glowed with the light of evolution.

**"TYRANNOMON SHINKA!"**  
><em><br>"Game over!"_ Culumon cried out as she was pushed out of the Digital Plane between the multiverse.

**Dinosaur Playground_ _ _| Accross the street from Shinjuku Elementary_ _ _| Wednesday Morning_ _ _|**

"Tyrannomon Digivolves into MetalTyrannomon and uses his 'Metal Dino Flames' attack to vaporize your Unimon!" a brown haired, crimson eyed, boy named Takato Matsuki cheered in delight as he slashes the "Evolution" Card through his card reader, thereby winning the current round of Digimon Card Battle over his best friend, wearing a favorite "Crest of Reliability" T-shirt, brown shorts, blue trimmed visor.

"What! How'd you manage to pull that off?" Hirokazu "Kazu" Shiota asks in anoyance.

"Luck?" Takato offered as he shuffled his cards back into their box.

"That was a great move, Takato." The blue haired, glasses wearing, boy, Kenta Kitagawa, complimented.

"Thanks." Takato grinned.

"Well, I guess that means it's time to head to class." Kazu sighed as he shoved his cards into his backpack. "Miss Asagi'll kill us if we're late for class!"

"Just wait a minute!" Takato rolled his eyes as his two friends exited the stone dinosaur they were inside. "I've got to put my cards up!"

It was fate that would have the box turn over onto its side, seemingly of it's own accord, spilling out the contents of cards and card reader to the ground.

"Oh come on!" Takato winced and went to resort them back into the box.

...As he did so, however, he spotted a mysterious Blue card lying on the top of the pile.

"Huh? I don't remember buying this..." He picked it up, and turned it over, gasping in awe as the card's front picture of a Dragon and a digitized D seemed to vanish. "A hologram card...!"

Curriosity got the better of him, and Takato went to swipe the card through his card reader. "I Wonder what it does..."

**SPARK-**_**SLASH!**_

Suddenly, the second the card entered the slot, a bolt of electricity shot out of the device! Takato dropped the device in shock, and watched in awe as the card continued to work its way through the reader of it's own accord.

The light show on it's own was impressive. But the fact that the screen was now displaying random text was disheartening.

"Did I break it?" Takato asked.

Unfortunately, his only answer was a ringing bell.

"AHH! I'm late!" Takato winced as he hurriedly resuffled his cards, hid the box, and raced off towards the school yard.

**Classroom 5-A_ _ _|**

Takato sighed.

"You're late again Takato." Miss Asagi, his school teacher, scolded from inside the classroom. "You know the rules."

"Yes ma'am..." Takato sighed again. "I wait outside thinking about my actions."

* * *

><p>Takato stood there for a good five minutes before he got bored, and sat down, pulling out a small sketch pad and markers from his pocket.<p>

"Hmm..." he turned to the notes on a custom digimon he had been working on. It was a Dragon type digimon, with ears that looked like they were from Patamon. "Now what should his color be... Black? Nah... Too Dull." Musing over the Dragon type digimon he'd seen over the course of the Five year Anime series, he settled on a certain musician. "Shoutmon was red, and so was Agnimon! I'll go with red!"

As he colored in his sketch, he reviewed the stats he'd come up with. "Same type as Agumon, Dragon type, but much stronger. Maybe Champion level?

"And what is that, Takato? A halloween costume?" A voice started from above him.

Takato flinched at the mistaken identity. "No, it's a Digimon..." Then he looked up.

"You're not thinking about what you did wrong." Miss Asagi remarked.

"Erm, I didn't-" Takato stood up suddenly. "I mean I am- But I mean-"

"Takato." His teacher sighed.

**Somewhere in Shinjuku_ _ _|**

Culumon stared up at the humans walking along the sidewalk on their daily commutes to work.

"Why are they all walking the same way?" Culumon asked to no one in particular. "Why aren't they attacking eachother?"

**End of the School Day_ _ _|**

"Now, what'll I name him? Growlmon? No. Redragonfiremon?" Takato asked himself as he gazed out the window. "No. A thousand times no. Badbreathmon? Bleh. Guilmon! Yeah... Guilmon!" He grinned slightly.

"RUFF!"

Takato jumped to attention. "Miss Asagi! I was just going to finish my homework for the remainder of the semester! That's why I haven't been working on the appology letter yet and-"

"Ta-ka-to!" The boy blinked as a dog-like sock puppet entered his line of sight. "Ruff ruff!" The puppet barked.

Attached to said puppet was an arm, which belonged to his fellow classmate, Jeri Kato.

"Oh, Jeri, Hi!" Takato smiled.

"I forgot my flute." The brown eyed girl smiled as she hopped over to her desk. "I sware, I'm almost as forgetful as you are sometimes!"

"Eh..." Takato sighed. "No, I wouldn't say that..."

"Well..." The Puppet started to talk. "You did forget what you were supposed to be doing and ended up waiting outside of class for a good ten minutes!"

Takato sighed again. Jeri was a strange girl, that was for sure. The puppet she had was always doing the talking, saying the things Jeri didn't want to say aloud.

"Oh ssh you!" she scolded the puppet.

Case. In. Point.

"There you are." Jeri started as she dug out the Flute case from her desk.

"Bad Flute! Bad!" the puppet remarked.

With that, the girl exited the room. "Bye Takato!"

Takato could only stare at the classroom door blankly.

A second later, the puppet appeared again. "Ruff ruff! You'd better hurry up and write that appology!" Then Jeri scurried off towards the stairs.

"W...What..."

**Shady Government Building_ _ _|**

"There's been a massive upsurge of Data in the system" A technician reports.

"A Wild One?" A man asks.

"Not enough data." Another technician replies.

**The Park_ _ _|**

A storm was comming. The wind was blowing, and the air seemed charged with Static electricity.

It was times like these that Takato was glad his cards would be safe inside their box inside a hidden cubby inside a Stone dinosaur inside a playground.

But today, he had to check out the damage that blue card had made.

Takato quickly climbed into the Dinosaur, and over turned his box of Digimon cards. "Huh?"

The Blue Card was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, the Card Reader began glow a bright, white, light, and shaped itself into an oval Ark chaped device.

A D-Arc Digivice.

"My Card reader..." Takato blinked. "Evolved...?"

With a cautious glee, The boy picked up the device, and began cycling through the menu options.

_Data-Link Manager_ _ _| Online_ _ _| 000% full_ _ _| 100% Operational_ _ _|_

_Card Reader_ _ _| Online_ _ _| 000% full_ _ _| 100% Operatonal_ _ _|_

_Partner Location_ _ _| Offline_ _ _| 000% Operational_ _ _|_

_D-Arc Locator_ _ _| Online_ _ _| 100% Operational_ _ _|_

_Bio-Emergence Locator_ _ _| Offline_ _ _| 100% Operational_ _ _|_

_Digivolution Core_ _ _| Offline_ _ _| 000% full_ _ _| 000% Operational_ _ _|_

"A...Amazing!"

**Elsewhere in Shinkuku_ _ _|**

Culumon stared up at the crowd in sadness. "I'm in trouble...Culu..."

**Matsuki Bakery_ _ _|**

Takato quickly raced through the back entrance of the Kitchen to his family's bakery, card box safely stowed inside his backpack, hoping to get to his bedroom before his parents could stop him.

"Takato!" Mei Matsuki, his mother, exlaims in annoyance as he rushes past.

No Such Luck.

"Yes, mom?" Takato asks in reply, freezing on the spot.

"Slow down! You'll trip over something one of these days." She starts.

"How was school?" His father, Takehiro, calmly asks from the cash register.

"Err...You know! 2 plus 2 equals 4! Call me when dinner's ready!" Takato quickly raced up the stairs after discarding his shoes at the bottom step.

"Ugh." Mei sighed. "What ever happened to the days when kids actually talked to their parrents?"

**Takato's Room_ _ _|**

"My card Reader evolved." Takato states to himself as he stares at the device intently. It was shaped like an oval ended rectangle with another sideways oval protruding from one side. The device is clearly red themed, as the screen has a red circle around it; the buttons lower down on the device are also red. On the right side of the device is a slot, clearly ment for swiping cards through, and on the left side are two lines:

_D-Arc Digivice: 5000 series_  
><em>Owner: Takato Matsuki. Partner: <em>

"D-Arc...?" Takato blinked. "I've never heard of a D-Arc Digivice before..." He mused. "Then again, they did have weird names in the Show, D-Scanner, 01 Digivice, Data-Link, D-3... I think the only one with out a _D _starting name is the Xros Loader..." he narrowed his eyes. Something about that struck a cord. "Xros Loader...Shoutmon..."

Then it hit him: The Partner Line was Blank.

"Guilmon..." Takato silently took his Notebook drawings from earliar in the day and places the whole notebook inside the slot on his digivice. Immediately he shut his eyes and held the device out at arms length, expecting another light show.

Nothing came.

Takato opened his eyes again, then tried pushing the note book through.

"Aw..."

It didn't budge.

"Okay, so maybe If I try one note at a time...?" He tried pulling the notepad out.

Nothing.

"Argh... Don't tell me I broke it..."

_"Takato! Dinner time!"_His mother called from downstairs.

"Okay! I'll be right there!" Takato turned to leave, placing the D-Arc and note pad on his desk as he did so.

_**riiiiiiiip.**_

Suddenly, The sound of paper tearing filled the room.

Takato hesitantly turned back towards his Digivice, and watched in awe as the Card slot read each note page that had details on Guilmon on it-

Even the pages that he'd randomly doodled on that contained actual School notes.

"That..." Takato gulped as the Digivice finished scanning. "That can't be good."

He cautiously approached the Digivice, and looked at it's now pulsing screen.

A white egg with yellow spots now floated on the display.

"A Digi-egg... A real live digi-egg!" His eyes widened.

_"TAKATO!"_

The boy jumped. "Comming!"

**That Night_ _ _|**

Takato lay in bed, clutching the Digivice containing his digimon partner inside. Already, his mind was at work, dreaming up an imaginary battle.

"Guilmon Digivolve to..." he muttered in his sleep as, suddenly, the dream shifted from his imaginary battle...

**Intersection of Sky Steet and Walker Way_ _ _|**

...To a very real one.

A Lynksmon, a firey cat Digimon that recently bio-emerged, stared around the empty street in which it had landed in.

"Hmm...Lynksmon, Armor Level, Special Attacks...'Lava Paw' and 'Fire Maine.' You look like you could be a challenge." A red haired girl, with violet eyes, states calmly while reading the stats of the opponent Digimon from her blue trimed D-Arc Digivice.

The Lynksmon turned towards her.

The wind from the bio-emergence rustled around them, making the Cat's flaming fur bristle, and the girl's trench coat flare wildly.

"Walk all over him, Renamon."

Suddenly, a yellow furred kitsune appeared in the air, arms crossed, screaming **"DIAMOND STORM!"** as several diamonds formed infront of her.

_Takato floats in the air over the battle, Red trimed D-Arc in hand, watching the battle unintentionally._

The Digimon, name as stated by the girl to be 'Renamon,' uncrosses her arms, sending the diamonds flying towards the Lynksmon...

Who launched a fire blast from it's fur to counter the diamonds, exploding them all on contact.

The Lynksmon jumped upwards towards Renamon- Catching the vixen off guard- and pushing her into the ground below.

"Renamon." The girl states calmly as she pulls out a card from the Digimon Card Game. "Card Slash!"

_Takato swore the fox smirked at those words._

**"HIGH SPEED PLUG-IN B: ACTIVATE!"** The girl slashed the card through her D-Arc.

Renamon suddenly vanished from underneath the Lynksmon.

"Not as fast as you thought, huh?" Renamon appeared high in the air, _right next to Takato_ with her arms crossed, preparing another attack. For a moment, however, she glanced to her left. _'I sense something...'_

_From within the digvice in Takato's hand, the Digi-egg pulsed in acknowledgement._

Renamon quickly returned her attention to her growing attack, which was now several times more powerful than it would be had she not been momentairly distracted. **"DIAMOND STORM!"**The attack of powerful diamonds launched into the Lynksmon.

A Flash of light, and data exploded into the air.

"Not bad." The girl smirked as Renamon landed. "A little flashy, but not bad at all."

As the Digital field around them began to fade, Renamon replied. "I shall do better next time, Rika..."

**The Next Morning_ _ _|**

Takato's eyes snapped open, his heart pounding.

_'That...That was a real Digimon battle..'_

**Dinosaur Hut_ _ _| Shcool Playground_ _ _| 4:45 P.m._ _ _| Shortly After School_ _ _|**

"I'm telling you, Kazu! Digimon are real!" Takato protested. "There were two of them, fighting, in a Digital Field!"

"Just like in the show?" Kazu asked.

"Yes!" Takato nodded. "Just like in the show!"

"And you think this 'dream' of yours." Kazu continued. "Where a 'Renamon' fought off a 'Lynksmon' was prophetic just like in Xros Wars?"

"Yeah!" Takato nodded. "Taiki had a dream just before he went to the Digital World!"

"Yeah, and I had a Dream that I was a BlackWarGreymon." Kazu sarcasticly replied. "Realy, Takato, Two digimon duking it out on a public road?" He narrowed his eyes. "And yet nobody reports any property damage?"

"There was the gas leak at that intersection last night that closed off that one street." Kenta started.

"You even say that your card reader 'evolved' just like in DATS?" Kazu narrowed his eyes further.

"Yes, Kazu! It really did!" Takato continued.

"You even say your 'digivice' is just like the girl's only in red!" Kazu huffed and turned to leave. "And I haven't seen it!"

"But he did show it to you!" Kenta protested.

Takato held up the Digivice. "I've got it right here!"

"All I see is a card reader." Kazu retorts as he drops out of the

"But Kazu...!" Kenta sighed. "Sorry Takato, I'll see what's up with him..."

Takato sighed as well as he looked at his digivice. "I guess that old saying that 'Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction' holds true here."

"Yup." Kenta nods as he jumps out of the hut. "Later Takato!"

Takato sighed again.

Suddenly, a holographic compass appears in the air, over the screen of the digivice, with a line of text at the top reading:_ Partner Locator_ _ _| Online_ _ _| 100% Operational_ _ _| _

"Huh?" He switches over to the manager screen, and frowns as all there is is a shattered egg shell. "Nuts, I missed it!" He switches back to the compass. "Guilmon!"

**Wong Residence_ _ _|**

"Tewwewmon Digivolve too...Ohh! Henwy, Look at the pweety light!" A young girl stands up suddenly, dropping the Terriermon doll in her arms as she stares out the window.

"Huh?" a blue haired, 12 year old boy looks up in confusion.

Then he sees it: A Glowing pillar of light emerging from a construction site not too far away.

Mean while, the green trimed D-arc on his desk beeps softly.

**Random Street_ _ _|**

The girl from Takato's dream looks up suddenly, the sight of a falling pillar of light catching her attention. "Another one, huh?" A smirk began to form on her face.

However, she didn't move from her spot against the wall she was leaning against.

**Government Building_ _ _|**

"Sir, another cluster of data is about to emerge, shall we delete it?" A Technician asked.

"No." Their boss replied. "I'm more interrested in the Realized form."

**Elsewhere_ _ _|**

Takato winced as he dove into a narrow alley way between two bulidings. "He'd have to choose here to hatch, wouldn't he?"

With an uncontrollable smile forming, Takato worked his way towards the location that his D-arc's compass read. The destination of course, being an abandonded construction yard in the middle of town.

* * *

><p>Takato stared in awe at the pillar of light in the center of the pit (Where the foundation of a building were to be laid) that made up the construction yard.<p>

As the pillar shrunk in size, Takato climbed down into the pit, getting ever closer to the hole that the light was comming out of.

Suddenly, the light dissapeared entirely as a blast of fog rushed out of the hole, up into the air, and fountaining out into a dome covvering the entire area.

"N..No Way..." Takato's eyes widened. "He Bio-emerged.. He's really Bio-emerging!" Suddenly, a thought struck him.

If this much of the TV show was true- what with a digital field forming around a realization point- what about the rest of it?

Was there really the ability to reach a level beyond Mega? Was it even possible to REACH Mega by the process they used in Adventure? Or even... Was it possible to turn into a Digimon, Like in Frontier?

In any case, it didn't matter- There were particles of light- no. Data!- flowing together right at the center of the field, emerging directly from the hole in the ground that wasn't really a hole-

There was a pair of clawed feet; powerful legs appeared next; a hunched over body; a long, dragon's tail; twiching arms, sharp claws, and then...that face...

Not quite the fierce dragon's face Takato had imagined. More... childlike... Almost...

Takato facepalmed. "Don't tell me it took my sketch literally..."

But, that wasn't quite the case.

While Takato had added a few Black lines on Guilmon's skin for decoration, there were much more of them now.

There was the Digital Hazard sign on the Digimon's chest- a chest that Takato had intentionally left blank.

"The...Hazard...?" Takato blinked. Such Digimon as Lucemon, MirageGaogamon, and even StormVmon had the Hazard sign on them somewhere, indicating a dangerous power ssealed within. Perhaps that was the only way Guilmon would be stronger than a normal Agumon?

But those thoughts were pushed out of the boy's mind as the last remenants of data applied themselves to the Digimon, finally creating the trademark red skin that Takato had finally settled on the day before.

There was a moment as the dragon digimon finally touched it's feet to the ground, and it briefly held it's own weight without any apparent cause.

Then...

"F..."

Takato blinked.

"Faa..."

Guilmon had pulled it's head back slightly, mouth starting to open...

"Faiii..."

Takato's eyes widened in surprise as a bright red glow began to form in the back of the Digimon's mouth. Was it going to...?

_**"FAIIYAA BALL!"**_

The freshly born Digimon spat out the attack straight ahead, the heat from the fire sphere creating such a difference in air pressure that Takato could feel the rush of wind as the sphere rushed through the air and impacted the wall not ten feet away.

The explosion caused the entire construction field to shake, focring Takato to close his eyes from the brightness of the attack.

When all was calm again, both Tamer and Digimon stared in shock and confusion at the massive crater that had once been a far wall of a foundation pit.

And then.

"Chu."

Guilmon sneezed.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

A.N.: Welp. Continuing on with uploading my massive intake of ideas, I've decided to try starting up Tamers as well. I should really finish up the Frontier chapter I've got half-written. -_-; Ah well. Once school ends this week, I'm going to do some MAJOR writing.

But anyways, I'm starting up Tamers because I can re-watch the original Japanese episodes with subtitles online. The glory of the internet. XD Also, Tamers is my favorite season, so I'll probably get more of this uploaded than I will Frontier. ^_^; You'll also note I decided to go with the American opening for this story, instead of the Japanese OP. Why? I think it fits the show better. XD

Eh...And I was hoping to have the second chapter rewritten and uploaded before I published this chapter/story, but...oh well.. -_-;

_DT


	2. Helpful guidance, Terriermon Appears!

A Boy named Takato discovered a Blue Card one day- a card that began a journey of adventure, one that starts with the birth of Takato's own digimon- Guilmon.

_*cue American Digimon Tamers OP*_

_Friendly Guidance: Terriermon Appears!_

**CONSTRUCTION YARD_ _ _|**

Takato stared at his creation for a few moments, then blinked. "You're really real...Aren't you...?"

Guilmon's ears twiched, and his head turned towards the boy.

Takato took a step back immediately. What if Guilmon accidentally launched off one of his attacks again? That wouldn't be good! He'd be fried instantly! "G..Good boy...!"

Guilmon took a step forward, and nearly tripped over his own feet. "Guli?" he said some sort of sound of curriosity.

"Uh... Hi...?" Takato offered as he tried approaching the Digimon.

Guilmon looked up. "H...Hi?" He tried mimicing the sound the boy made.

"Do you even understand me?" Takato asked.

"Un!" The Digimon nodded.

Well, that was good. Takato sighed in relief. Atleast he didn't create a digimon that didn't have basic language skills.

"I...I'm Takato." He started. "And I think I created you..."

"Ta...ka...to?" Guilmon mimicked the sounds.

"Yeah! I'm Takato." the boy nodded. "And you're Guilmon!"

"Guil...mon?" The Digimon moved one of his claws towards himself.

"Yeah!" Takato nodded.

"Takato...mon?" Guilmon started to point at the boy.

"No no no! Ta-Ka-To." Takato replied, pointing at him self. "Takato!" Then he pointed at Guilmon. "Guilmon!"

"Guilmon?" Guilmon mimicked the motions too. "Takatomon!"

Takato sighed. "This is going to be a thing with you, isn't it?"

"Un!" Guilmon nodded enthusiastically.

**MATSUKI BAKERY_ _ _|**

"I'm home." Takato called out after closing the back door to the bakery. Not that it could be helped. The door always slammed close.

"You're late." His dad's voice replied from the dining room/home kitchen.

"Sorry, got caught up in a..." Takato paused as took a quick glance inside. "Card match with Kazu and Kenta."

His dad was busy reading a newspaper, and his mom was washing dishes in the .

Perfect!

With a subtil motion, Takato quickly stepped to the side as a cardboard box rushed past the door. Takato held his breath as his dad looked up from his paper, wondering briefly what the 'woosh' had been.

All he saw was Takato standing there, looking like his goofy ol' self as per usual.

"Something wrong?"

Takato's breath caught in his throat.

"Of course somethings wrong." His mother replied. "My sister called today complaining about him _once again _about being late to class!"

Takato quickly exhaled.

Not many students were luckly (or unlucky as the case may be) enough to have their aunt be their teacher.

Be that as it may, Takato found it rather annoying that he always ended up getting slightly more homework than the others seemingly because of this family relation.

(And, honnestly, Takato wondered if, subconsciously, he was becomming constantly late just to annoy her.)

"Anyways! I'm going to go read some fanfiction online!" Takato replied. "Let me know when dinner's ready!"

And with that, he absconded.

**SHINJUKU PARK_ _ _| SIMULTANEOUSLY_ _ _|**

"I wonder what's going on over there?" A woman wondered as she and her boyfriend wandered through the park. The "Over there" in question being a massive fog dome that was a Digital Field.

"Probably some looser smoking, or something." Her boyfriend replied nonchalantly.

Neither of them cared to notice the girl with fire red hair rushing past.

* * *

><p>Rika Nanoka smirked inwardly as her red tinted sunglasses filtered out the harsh light of the Emergence field. <em>'About time something strong enough to trigger the sensor showed up!'<em>

The yellow vixen, Renamon, appeared silently beside her as they reached the center of the field. "It's current energy level suggests Champion, possibly Ultimate."

"Well, let's just see then!" Rika brought up her blue D-Arc and scanned the digimon that was at the center of the field. **"Goburimon, Viral Type, Special attack Goblin Strike... What! It's Only a rookie?"**

"A very strong rookie." Renamon replied in turn. "To be giving off that ammount of energy... It must have the ability to evolve at will!"

"We'll see about that." Rika started to smile. "Take 'im down, Renamon!"

The Goburimon, a goblin like Digimon, sneered at the Fox as she rushed towards him. "Dataaa..."

"Sorry!" Renamon jumped towards the Green skined beast, and landed a kick to it's chest. "But I'm not on the menu!"

Despite the Digimon having a massive power advantage, it _**was**_only at Rookie level, and the Goburimon went flying into a nearby fence.

"Yeah! Way to go, Renamon!" Rika cheered.

"That still isn't going to be enough!" Renamon countered. "I Barely put a scratch on him!"

"DATA!" Goburimon cried as he got to his feet. "Data no hurt me! Data Never Fight Back!"

"Never say never, jerk!" Rika growled as she pulled out a Modify Card from her deck with a spin.

_*cue SLASH!*_

With practiced ease, the card came to a halt between her fingers, and Rika slashed the card through the Card Reader on her Digivice. _**"CARD SLASH! Power Plug-In B Activate!"**_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the Digital Field, Culumon gazed up in wonder at the couple that was now kissing without a care in the world.<p>

"What are you doing, Culu?"

The two stopped what they were doing immediately.

"I wanna know, Culu!"

Two heads slowly turned towards the source of the voice.

"Are you trying to eat eachother?" Culumon continued, her little ears expanding to their full length. "'Cause that seems like a silly way to do it, Culu!"

"E-Eat?" The man stuttered.

"It's an ALIEN!" The woman cried out. "IT wants to EAT OUR BRAINS!"

With a terrified scream, the two rushed off.

"Culu..." Culumon's ears shrunk back to normal, and her eyes drooped down. "Why does everyone run away when I try to talk to them...?"

The sounds of a battle suddenly caught her attention, and she snapped right back to her hyper self once more.

"Hey! There are people over there! Maybe they won't run away, Culu!" With that, she ran off, never even noticing that the red triangle on her forehead was glowing, ever so slightly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"DAIMOND STORM!"<strong>_Renamon launched a barrage of Daimonds at Goburimon...

Who simply batted them away with his club and roared as a bright light overtook him.

**"GOBURIMON **_**SHINKA!"**_

Rika gasped, and Renamon frowned.

_"So it can evolve on its own."_

**"Fugamon!"**

What is a Fugamon exactly?

It's a red skinned Ogermon.

Simple as that.

The recently evolved Digimon smirked, and then lunged for Renamon, club first. "DATA DIE!"

"Fine then!" Rika brought out another modify card. "Let's turn up the heat!"

_*cue SLASH!*_

**"CARD SLASH!"**

Renamon braced herself for the next attack.

**"Fladramon's Fire Rocket Activate!"**

Fugamon wouldn't know what hit him.

**"FIRE ROCKET!"**

With a spark, Renamon was encompased in flames as she jumped to counter the Oger's club.

_**SMACK!**_

Head first, Renamon impaced Fugamon's chest, while her left hand and foot blocked the club.

**K-**_**THWAM!**_

With a mighty explosion, Fugamon shattered into Data. Data which Renamon started to load.

Digimon of the Southern Quadrant typically uploaded the Data of a defeated Digimon, and Renamon was one of those Digimon.

"Ahhem."

Renamon paused the upload, then sighed and let it all float away onto the wind.

Or atleast, she was.

Rika wasn't fond of the idea of loading their opponent's Data.

Not. One. Bit.

"I thought we were working on this, Renamon." Rika started. "We build up our own strength, and use that to defeat our enemies. We don't use their power against them."

Where Rika had gotten this motto from, Renamon would never know.

And that would bug her indefinitely.

For Renamon and her Kind, Uploading their opponent's Data was a way of life. A way to survive in a brutal world.

But here...?

Rika seemed to have her own ideas about the Digital World and the Digimon that lived there... And Renamon...

Despite how much she wanted to, She just couldn't break her Tamer's ideals.

Not while she was around, at least.

**MATSUKI BAKERY_ _ _| TAKATO'S ROOM_ _ _|**

Guilmon sniffed around the room as Takato hurriedly turned on his (rather old) desktop computer. "So I guess since you can understand me, that's okay and all, but you can't talk back beyond yes or no questions..." Takato was rambling, as anyone with common sense would be when he had just recieved his own Digimon partner and had successfully sneaked him into his house. "And since you seem to be able to repeat things after hearing 'em once or twice, I think if maybe you watch all the key episodes of the Digimon series, you might be able to catch up to speed!"

Guilmon blinked. "S-er-ies?"

"Yeah, the five years of Digimon, start to finish, Frontier- Adventure, Savers, Zero Two, and Xros Wars!"

"Cross?"

"No, you've got to pronounce the X in it!" Takato paused. "Wait... How _**do **_you pronounce the X in it...?" he shook his head. "Nevermind! You're getting better at this already!"

"I...Am?" Gulimon asked.

"Yeah!" Takato nodded as, finally, the computer gave off it's start up sound. "About time... This piece of junk can barely run anything at all." he sighed. Anything except the internet and anything homework-related. Yet another reason it was such a '_blast_' having your aunt as your teacher.

Guilmon watched in interest as Takato fished out a pair of earbuds from a drawer, and plugged them into the computer. "What that?" Guilmon asked.

"Earbuds, so mom doesn't realize I'm not actually reading anything." Takato smiled slightly. "She'd kill me if she found out I downloaded all of the old episodes off the internet."

"Huh?" Guilmon tilted his head.

"Well, then again, she'd probably kill me if I downloaded anything that wasn't school related..." Takato continued on regardless. "There was the time I downloaded an IM thing and she practically went ballistic when I forgot to mute it! I sware, If dad hadn't covered for me and said he'd downloaded it instead of me...I think I'd be grounded for life right now!"

Guilmon blinked. "Groun...ded?"

"Yeah, means I can't leave the house." Takato replied. "Or do anything, really." he sighed. "Anyways, let's get you up to speed on the basics, okay?" Takato loaded up the folder where his videos were in, and selected a certain play list. "Now get over here, okay?"

Guilmon got as close to the computer as he dared.

"Now don't take these out, okay?" Takato slipped the ear buds into Guilmon's ears. "You won't be able to hear it otherwise. Understand?"

Guilmon nodded. "Un!"

"Okay then..." And with that, Takato hit the enter key.

* * *

><p>Takato cautiously sneaked downstairs for dinner, having left Guilmon under the supervision of his computer's Digimon collection. <em>'I can't believe this... Guilmon's real! He's really real!'<em>The full force of that line hadn't quite hit him when they were inside the construction yard. He had a real digimon now!

There was a massive surge of excitement now flowing through his body, so much so that his hands were shaking with the mere thought of having Guilmon in his room.

Takato leaned towards the dining room door as he listened for his parrents. No sound. He took a glance inside. Nope. Empty.

Takato let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, then went inside.

Living in a Bakery ment their house had two kitchens, one for the Bakery, one for living.

Of course, since the Bakery Kitchen took up so much space, they had to put the house kitchen inside the dining room. Takato didn't mind it at all, but the space was slightly cramped. Especially now that he had to look out for Guilmon.

Takato quickly opened the refrigerator door, and looked inside.

Not a single trace of leftovers were inside.

He sighed. _'Whenever I miss dinner, there never seem to be any left overs... It's like they forget to save anything for me...'_

So, the door closed, and Takato went over to the day-old bread pile, and grabbed an arm full of a bakery's staple food. _'I hope Guilmon's hungry...'_

* * *

><p>Guilmon was still watching one of the latter Adventure episodes when he got back. Which was odd, considering that Takato hadn't even put that one into the play file he'd selected.<p>

What was even weirder was that the episode was playing back at a speed that reminded him of when his parrents fastforwarded through a commerical of a show they'd recordded.

Takato leaned closer to Guilmon's eye level, and put his ear next to one of Guilmon's, listening to the audio coming from the earbud.

...

He immediately pulled away, blinking. Yep, that deffinately sounded like a tape on fastforward.

Guilmon was still staring at the screen, seemingly able to take in everything at it's lightning fast speed. Which was impressive, because the battle on screen was one of the most complex that had existed at the time. WarGreymon was facing up against one of the Dark Masters, MetalSeadramon. Takato couldn't keep track of what was happening on screen at that exact moment, but he knew the battle by heart.

Tai and Agumon would put all their strength into cutting through MetalSeaDramon's River of Power attack, plowing straight through the beast's nose, and comming out his tail at the other end.

It was such an awesome moment.

And, oh look, it's already on the next epi...so...?

"What the...?"

Takato sighed, deciding not to mess with whatever was going on, and instead went to search through his closet for one item in particular- A Pair of yellow rimmed goggles with blue tinted lenses.

**THE NEXT MORNING_ _ _|**

A quick examination of his computer proved that...somehow... it's internal components had somehow evolved like the card reader. He didn't care to explain how that was possible, and considered it a blessing in disguise. So, as he started stealing more of the now day-day old bread, Takato thanked whoever was pulling the strings that were currently placing both his parents inside the main bakery, dealing with customers.

"Later, I'm taking some of the day-day old bread for lunch!" he called out not a second before slipping out of the bakery.

"Wh-Takato!" he heard his mother call out in surprise as the door slammed shut.

With a sigh, Takato stepped out within view of his bedroom window. "Guilmon!" He waved.

A second later...

_**KRASHHH!**_

A Rather heavy cardboard box landed ontop of him.

"G...Guh..." Takato sighed. "This is going to be a long day, isn't it?"

**IN AN ALLEYWAY NEAR THE SCHOOL_ _ _|**

Takato sighed as he finished making a small fort in the corner of a dead end alley way. "Well, it's not perfect, but it'll have to do for today."

Guilmon looked up at his Tamer, a currious expression on his face. "Why?"

"Sorry boy, but I can't take you to school." Takato sighed. "So you're just going to have to stay here until after school, okay?"

"School?" Guilmon blinked.

"Yeah, it's a big borring place where we have to sit inside all day listening to grownups talking on things they think we need to know." Takato rationalized. "If it was out for the weekend, we could find a better place for you to hide whenever we weren't playing."

Guilmon blinked again. "Play?"

"Yeah... Um..." Takato sighed. _'Why is it that this has to be so difficult.'_"Anyways, I've got to get to school." He opened his backpack and started emptying out the day-day old bread. "I Know you're probably tired of this stuff, but..." Much to Takato's surprise, Guilmon started eating the bread.

_'Huh... I knew there was something off when the day old bread was the only thing that could snap him out of that weird trance.'_ Takato sighed as he recalled one of the things listed in his note pad: A Shopping list.

A Shopping list for all of the base ingredients for bread.

_'This is just great... I bet all these weird quirks about him are from all those nonsense notes that the D-arc scanned.'_

Well, in any case, atleast Takato could say that his Digimon was unique.

**THE PARK_ _ _| Dinosaur Hut_ _ _|**

"And I Xros MetalGreymon with Dorulumon and Ballistamon to make RampageGreymon!" Kazu grinned as he layed down the "Digi-Xros" and "RampageGreymon" Cards onto the mat. "I win!"

Kenta winced. "Man, How did I miss that?"

"Because RampageGreymon was only used in the Manga once." Kazu replied. "Awesome as he is, most people tend to forget about one-off Xrosses, especially if it's not in the Anime."

"Like Shoutmon Xros Two?" Kenta offered.

"Nah, Xros Two was used just often enough that they managed to pull off people remembering about him."

Kazu and Kenta stared at eachother for a few seconds as they realized that it hadn't been Kazu who said that.

"But in any case." Takato grinned as he pulled himself up into the Dinosaur hut. "Hey guys!"

"What's with the glasses, Yolei?" Kazu huffed.

"They're goggles!" Takato replied. "I wear goggles now. Goggles are cool!"

"Yeah, sure." Kazu replied. "If you say so."

"Those look great," Kenta remarked. "Goggles that fit are a hard thing to find in this day and age."

"Anyways, what's with 'em?" Kazu frowned. "You know Miss Asagi won't allow 'em in class."

"Yeah I know." Takato smiled regardless. "But every Digimon Tamer needs something that lets people know who they are!"

"All the leaders did wear goggles." Kenta noted. "Tai, Davis, Takuya, Taiki..."

"Marcus didn't wear goggles." Kazu refuted. "And look how he turned out."

"Ah, ah, he didn't wear goggles at _first!_" Kenta replied. "The Second arc clothing gave him a pair around his neck, remember?"

"Ch' Yeah, yeah." Kazu huffed and slid out of the hut. "Whatever. He still didn't use 'em!"

Takato and Kenta sat there for a moment.

"So..." Kenta started.

"I made my own Digimon!" Takato grinned.

"What? Like an OC?" Kenta asked.

"No! A real, live digimon!" Takato replied as he started to dig his D-Arc out of his backpack. "It scanned some of the notes I made and..."

The warnning bell from the school across the road cut off any further conversation.

"Nuts."

"We'd better get going." Kenta nodded.

As the two left the hut, neither of them noticed the cardboard box in the distance following them.

**ROUGHLY AN HOUR LATER_ _ _|**

As the day wore on, things went rather smoothly. Or as smoothly as things can go when Gym class is the first class of the day.

"YAAHHH!" Takato winced as dust flew up around him. Distance jumping was the first part of gym, and it always seemed to be just a warm up exercise.

"Five point six feet." Jeri read off the tape measure.

"Hah!" Kazu grinned. "Beat you by a good point four!"

"Well, that one guy from class C-8 has us all beat by another three feet." Kenta countered. "Is it even possible to jump eight feet at once?"

Takato sighed. And then.

He saw it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw it.

A Cardboard box, moving of it's own accord.

"Oh no..."

A blink, and it was gone.

_'Please tell me that wasn't Guilmon, please tell me that wasn't Guilmon.'_

* * *

><p>"Takatooo..."<p>

It was.

The box was now wandering the halls of the school in search of more bread, having eaten all that the boy had givven him.

Guilmon was hungry, and was searching for something bread-like to eat.

"Hello cardboard box." The Principal of the school greeted as he passed.

"Hello!" Guilmon replied cheerfully.

"Wait."

Both stopped.

"Cardboard box?" The principal turned to face the box. "Ahhem. Student?"

"Yeah?" Guilmon turned inside the box.

"Why aren't you in class?"

"I'm hungry!"

The Principal paled slightly. "Well, then, why are you inside a cardboard box?"

"Takato told me to stay hidden!" Guilmon replied.

"I don't know who this Takato is, but, inside school, you listen to me! Because _**I**_am the Principal!" He puffed out his chest. "So take off that box and return to class."

"Okay!"

The Principal paled again as the box flew off to the side.

"Wh..."

* * *

><p>The Fire Alarm rang.<p>

Takato sighed. _'It's got to be...'_

"I'm going to go see what this is about." Miss Asagi started. "All of you stay here."

Of course, the moment she was gone, Takato was as well.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you it was a big red dinosaur!" the Principal was exclaiming.<p>

"Hmm..." Mr. Mori, the teacher for class C-8, mused. "Are you sure it wasn't the tuna noodle casserole?"

"It was a DINOSAUR!" The Principal roared. "AND IT _**TALKED**_!"

Takato sighed as he finally found the source of the commotion. The Principal, and, yes, there was Guilmon's upturned box on the ground, plus a few claw marks in the floor and the growing crowd of students.

Honnestly, Takato though, the principal was lucky Guilmon didn't launch off his fire attack. "Oh Guilmon..." he sighed. "I told you to stay put..."

It was at that moment that a startled scream came from outside.

_"IT'S GONE!"  
><em>

Takato winced as he turned towards the nearest exit, unnoticing of a certain boy wearing an orange vest looking over at him.

* * *

><p>"Who could eat all this bread?" One of the lunch ladies was crying. "It was enough to last the school for the rest of the week!"<p>

Takato sighed. _'Definitely Guilmon.'_Only that bread loving dino could eat an entire week's worth of bread.

As Takato rushed off to find his red scaled partner, he grimaced as he pieced the puzzle pieces together. _'Guilmon finishes his bread, and gets hungry, okay, I get that. So he goes off to find me since I gave him bread the last two times. But instead of finding me, he finds the cafeteria? Yeah, that'd make sense. He finds the school's bread supply, eats it all, and comes looking for me. He runs into the principal and...'_

The trail ran cold.

Takato came to a stop. "Oh Guilmon...Couldn't you have stayed put...?"

"Guilmon?" Came a voice.

Takato froze.

"That's a Digimon, right?"

Takato turned his head towards the source of the voice...

And gasped as he saw a Terriermon hanging from a tree branch. "T-Terriermon!" Takato's eyes widened.

"Yup! That's me!" The green and white bunny rabbit/dog creature hopped down from his perch towards the ground. "You must be a tamer!"

"Er...I...Uh..." Takato blinked.

"Wow, you don't talk much do you?" Terriermon remarked. "Come on, spit it out! That 'Guilmon' you're looking for is a big red Dinosaur, right?"

"Yeah!' Takato nodded. "That's him!"

"He went up to the roof." Terriermon jestured with one of his ears. "Thataway!"

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Takato bowed quickly before running off.

"Y'er welcome!" Terriermon cried out after him. "And take it easy, will ya? You'll have a heart attack if you keep going at that rate!"

"Sure thing!" Takato beamed at the small digimon.

For a few moments, Terriermon stared after the boy, then sighed in exasperation. "I'd make some sarcastic comment about how I'd rather be partnered to that guy than Henry, but he's a lousy tamer if he can't figure out how to use the tracker on his D-Arc."

* * *

><p>Sure enough, Guilmon was sitting on the roof, staring up at the sky, a small pile of bread remains lying around him.<p>

"Guilmon!" Takato cried out in relief.

"hm?" Guilmon's head turned towards the boy. "TAKATO!" The Digimon jumped at him.

**CRASH!**

"Ow.." Takato groaned as Guilmon landed on him. "You've gotten a lot heavier."

"I ate a lot of bread." Guilmon remarked.

Takato sniffed. "I know."

"Why are you crying?" Guilmon asked.

"Because you're crushing me underneath you and it hurts alot." Takato replied nonchalantly. "Not because you worried me or anything. Nope. Not that at all."

"Awww..." Guilmon's ears drooped down a bit.

**AFTER SCHOOL_ _ _| SHINJUKU PARK_ _ _|**

"We've got to find a better place for you to hide." Takato recalled as they marched through the small grove of trees. "That alley wasn't very safe, and anyone could have found you if they'd gone digging through those boxes. So, where do you thing would be a good place to hide?"

...And Guilmon gave no reply.

Takato turned towards where his partner was, and sighed as he saw him chasing a squirel.

"Guilmon!" He scolded. "Stop chasing that squirel!"

"Aww. But he likes it." Guilmon whined.

"Sure he does." Takato sighed again. "Come on, leave the little guy alone."

"Okay..." Guilmon slowly turned back towards his tamer.

"So, back to what I was saying earliar." Takato continued as they walked into an abandoned tennis field. "We've got to find a place for you to hide. Someplace with enough space for you to not feel cramped but..." He glanced around. "Something that's not _**too **_open, like this place..." He sighed. "This place is just begging for a fight..."

As if to prove his point, Guilmon's eyes suddenly narrowed, and grow began to emmit from his throat. "Something's-"

Before Guilmon could formulate the full sentence, a furry, yellow form plowed into Guilmon, sending him flying back into a nearby fence.

"Guilmon!" Takato cried out in horror. "What...?"

"So help me..." a familiar voice started, cutting him off.

Takato turned. "What?"

"So help me if I don't have any data to load..." Renamon's eyes narrowed. "I will kill you both!"

Takato paled. "What."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

A.N.: To answer a review from John C: Thanks. I love dealing with the subtle changes that occur when rewriting things, and I think that the matching scenes come out best from watching the episode beforehand. ^_^; Secondly, Yes, this is an AU. This is why I was wanting to finish writing THIS chapter before I uploaded the previous one, as the AU-Ness shows up a lot better in the second chapter. But...I didn't. -_-; And I should have. On the Level thing, If I recall, I used a Dictionary when I wrote the analyzer lines... But I might have miss-typed something. I didn't double check those lines when I rewrote this chapter. Thirdly, you say that there's no need for retelling Tamers and that we can rewatch the whole thing again online.

...I don't see what's wrong with that? Many stories on this site are basically re-tellings of the original series they originate from. Some that aren't even as changed as much as I'm planning on doing this. Honestly, It's up to the author to write what they want to write. If I want to write a re-telling of a story, I'm perfectly allowed to. If you want to rewatch Tamers, go ahead and rewatch it. I'm not forcing you to read this. 0_0

Finally, I wasn't trying to come off as 'passive aggressive' as you put it. I honestly want to know what I did wrong so I can correct it in future stuff. I guess it could be read that way, considering Text is a horrible medium for carrying across emotion- Especially on the internet in real live conversations. But, I honestly wanted to know what I did wrong.

Anyways, moving on. This story is going to be a bit different from what I originally planned to do- hence the re-writing. All of this stuff that I'm working on was written in chunks over the past four years and... Honestly, my writing style could stand to have some improvements. Anyways, now that I'm out of school, I hope that I'll be able to get through a LOT of the writer's block that comes from having to rewrite horrible text and correcting things.

P.S. Did you know this site only allows people to submit one review PER CHAPTER? 0_0 I was going to post like..Half of this Review Reply in the review section, but it wouldn't let me because I'd already replied to the chapter... That's...Something I never really thought about before. Makes sense as a system, though, but still came as a shock. Meh, I've rambled enough here. *Save & Upload*

_DT


	3. Renamon VS Guilmon! Tamers Clash!

Having survived a terrifying adventure at School, Takato seeks a new home for his partner, Guilmon, when, suddenly...

"So help me if I don't have any data to load..." Renamon's eyes narrowed. "I will kill you both!"

* * *

><p><em>*cue American Digimon Tamers theme*<em>

_Renamon VS. Guilmon! Tamers Battle!_

* * *

><p><strong>SHINJUKU PARK_ _ _|<strong>

"What." Takato paled.

**"DIAMOND..."**Renamon brought her paws up infront.

**"FIRE BALL!"**

Suddenly, a blazing sphere of fire launched out of Guilmon's mouth. Renamon's eyes widened as the sphere closed the distance and...

**THWAM!**

She flew backwards into the trees a small way.

"Guilmon!' Takato started to smile. "You're okay!"

The Digimon gave no response, and that was when Takato saw it- Guilmon's eyes were narrowed, and he was growling. It was almost like he'd gone into some sort of battle mode.

"Guilmon...?"

The Digimon ground his foot into the ground in preparation, and continued to growl softly.

Without a moment's notice, Renamon sprung back into view, a small black spot on one of her gloves denoting where Guilmon's attack had hit. "You will **DIE **for that!" she growled.

Takato stared at the Renamon. "Why are you attacking us?" He asked.

Renamon held no reply other than her sudden leap towards Guilmon. **"POWER PAW!"**

Guilmon dove to the side, infront of Takato, then spat out another crimson sphere. **"FIRE BALL!"**

Renamon's forward moment allowed her to jump over the attack. "Hah! You won't catch me by surprise again, lunch!"

"Did she just call us lunch?" Takato gulped.

"Grrr..." Guilmon nodded swiftly, his snarl intensifying.

Renamon landed on her feet, and the two Digimon began to circle.

"You won't be missed, being a fresh Tamer," Renamon smirked slightly. "You haven't used a single Modify card..."

That struck a cord.

Takato's eyes widened as it dawned on him. "You're the Renamon from my dream!"

That caught the vixen off guard. "Dream? What are you...?"

Guilmon took the slim opening to his advantage, leaping forward, claws ablaze with fire. **"ROCK BREAKER!"**

Renamon's eyes widened, but she quickly countered. **"DIAMOND STORM!" **The shiny rocks easily bounced off of Guilmon's thick hide, much to her surprise. "What?"

Guilmon's pounce attack met in full. "RAHH!"

Meanwhile, Takato quickly fumbled through his pockets for any game cards, Renamon's comment having reminded him of the Card slot on the side. Normally, he usually left his cards inside the Dinosaur Hut, and didn't carry them on hand. But for some reason...

There was a single card inside his sweatshirt pockets. A card he knew wasn't there before he left school.

Takato wasn't about to complain about his luck, but- for crying out loud!- it would have to be a lame card like "Training Grips!" What could he do with that?

_'I guess we'll have to make due then...'_Takato brought up the card. "Guilmon!" he called out. "back up a bit!"

The Dragon quickly jumped backwards a few feet, back towards his tamer. Renamon smirked. "Calling it quits already?"

"Not never!" Takato brought up the Digivice and the card, swiping them through the slot over his head in a grand arc. **"DIGI-MODIFY!"** he called out, not remembering the exact phrasing that this Renamon's tamer had used. (She wasn't there, for whatever reason, Takato noted as the card let loose a blinding flash of sparks.) **"TRAINING GRIPS ACTIVATE!"**

The D-Arc beeped in response as the screen flashed and a set of metallic bands appeared around Guilmon's tail.

"T-Training Grips?" Renamon scoffed. "What are you going to do with those?"

"I-" Takato flinched slightly. "I don't have a clue!" he declared. "But I'm sure I'll think of something!"

"Fine then." Renamon rolled her eyes, then launched into the air, arms crossed. **"DIAMOND..."**The crystals began to form enmass- a dozen, two dozen, three!- and kept on growing!

For a moment, Takato analyzed the situation. He had Training Grips, he had Guilmon's long tail, and he had Renamon in almost curled up into a sphere. Now what? If he could keep Renamon from moving, then... then...!

"That's it!" Takato grinned. "Guilmon! Fling the grips at her!"

"Rah!" Guilmon spun around, whipping his tail out towards Renamon.

The Vixen's eyes widened as the training grips transformed into energy again and sailed off of Guilmon's tail. She had collected too much energy for the Daimond Storm attack, even if she launched it now, that Training Grip attack would hit her and-

"GAH!"

-In the few moments it took her to think those thoughts, the Training Grips modification hit her, and expanded, wrapping around her and solidifying in a single second.

"Now, Guilmon!' Takato ordered. "Fire Ball one more time!"

**"FIRE BALL!"**

The sphere of flames soared out, and impacted the forming Diamond cluster in front of her with a-

**K-**_**THWAM!**_

The direction and force of the explosion sent Renamon flying into the trees once more- however with one key difference this time:

She was bound by the Training Grips, and would be unable to break free to attack again any time soon.

Takato started laughing once the smoke cleared. "Haha! Yeah! We did it Guilmon!"

Guilmon blinked a few times, and then that goofy grin reappeared on his face. "Takatomon!"

**THUD.**

Guilmon glomped his tamer once again.

"Hey...What did I say about this before...?" Takato grimaced.

"Oh, Sorry..."

As they got up, Renamon was forced to watch with disgust.

"Let's get out of here before she comes back!" Takato started.

"Un!" Guilmon nodded, and with that, they went off.

Renamon snarled. Her prey had gotten away again! What was even worse was that they'd pulled off such an embarrassing def-

Suddenly, a squeak from above her cut her thoughts off.

She glanced over with her eyes to see a squirrel carrying an acorn in it's paws. "What do you want?" She asked, annoyed.

The Squirrel hopped over, then wedged it's acorn in between her and the restraining grips around her. It squeaked in glee before scampering off.

Renamon sighed.

No.

_**THAT **_was even more humiliating.

* * *

><p>Takato stopped a good five to ten yards away from the tennis court to catch his breath. "Man... That was a lot of work."<p>

"Yeah." Guilmon repeated. "Work."

Takato pulled out the modify card he'd used earliar and stared at it. "That's the second time I've found a card out of thin air like that." He noted. "That's gotta be more than a coincidence."

"No, my friend." A cold, calculating voice started from behind them. "That's _Inevitability."_

Takato and Guilmon froze, before turning their heads over their shoulders cautiously.

"Yeah, and That's just the _best _way to introduce ourselves." came the reply from a certain Bunny-dog Digimon. "Nearly scaring the socks off of the Tamer who just fought his way out of a paper bag!"

The blue haired boy (wearing a long, orange vest that went over over the black T-shirt and tan kahki pants) sighed, dropping the 'cool' attitude. "Terriermon."

"Momentai, Henry!" Terriermon laughed. "This is the guy I was telling you about earlier!"

"H-Henry?" Takato blinked. "As in Henry Wong? From Class C-8?"

"That's him alright!" Terriermon grinned.

"Terriermon!" The boy, Henry, seemed annoyed at his name being given out. "You weren't supposed to say that!"

"Oh Come on, Henry." Terriermon rolled his eyes. "You read too much into that _Holic_ series. I mean- _come On!-_ you even quoted that lady just now! _'Hitsuzen'_? Serriously?"

"Well excuse me for quoting a series I happen to like." The boy protested.

"From the boy who came up with a _CCC _themed battle deck." Terriermon countered with a roll of his eyes.

As the two bantered, Takato and Guilmon watched in confusion for a few moments. "Uh...Excuse me?" Takato finally cut in just as Henry finished saying "You want to go into specifics, _Terrie-hime?_"

"What?" The Tamer and Digimon turned their heads towards the boy.

"I'm a bit lost here..." Takato started nervously. "So, Uh, can we start over from scratch?"

"Sure." Henry nodded. "That'd be fine." he coughed politely, then, as best as he could, put on the coldest, calculating look he could manage as he held out his hand. "Henry Wong."

"Takato." Takato held out his hand. "Takato Matsuki."

"Matsuki?" Terriermon asked. "Hey, do you happen to live in that one bakery?"

"Yeah." Takato nodded.

"Oh Man! Suzie _LOVES _your cream puffs!" Terriermon grinned. "She practically inhales 'em every time Jaarin brings 'em home!"

Henry sighed, losing his composure once more. "Terriermon..."

"Mo-Men-Tai!" Terriermon repeated. "Take It easy!"

"Anyways." Henry sighed. "I noticed during your battle that you didn't use modify cards until Renamon mentioned them."

"Oh, you guys saw that?" Takato asked.

"Yeah!" Terriermon grinned. "And _**Man! **_Was that a fight! I can't believe you used training grips of all things to pin her to a tree!"

Ignoring his partner, Henry continued. "Coupled with the fact that Terriermon saw you running around school like a mad-man, I'm guessing you only just met...uh..." Henry glanced at Guilmon, who was now chasing a squirrel around. "Whatever your digimon is...? I've never seen his type before."

"It's Guilmon." Takato smiled. "And yeah, I made him!"

There was a bit of silence (excluding Guilmon's game of tag with a random squirrel) before Henry replied.

"You did what?"

"It's a long story." Takato sighed.

* * *

><p>Henry had led them to an abandoned tool shedconcrete bunker, on the top of a hill, accessed only by a set of stairs that had been grown over with plants and bushes. "The perfect hiding spot." Henry had remarked.

So, upon getting everyone settled inside, Takato explained about how he had found the Blue Card, transformed his card reader, made Guilmon real, and went through the process of sneaking Guilmon inside his home, out again, then the whole ordeal at school.

Henry took it in for a few moments before he nodded. "It reminds me of how I met Terriermon."

"That reminded you of meeting me?" The bunny remarked. "Geeze, I didn't think it was that entertaining..."

"My point is." Henry shook his head. "My card reader was transformed as well." he held up his Green trimmed D-Arc. "The result is the same in any case."

"Wow..." Takato stared at the Digivice. "That's so cool."

"Anyways." Henry continued. "You should check your computer out more thoroughly when you get home. Mine has improved twice as much since then just by keeping my Digivice near it at night. Maybe you could even get away with adding things on, and turning it into a super computer."

"The D-Arc...?" Takato stared at the device in his hand. "Makes things evolve?"

"Only to a certain degree though." Henry shrugged. "The progress is fast at first, but then it slows down considerably. You'd need to keep adding onto it to make it keep evolving."

Takato continued staring at his Digivice. "So...What about Renamon?" he looked up. "I Don't get why she attacked us."

"She's tamed to a girl around our age." Henry started. "She goes to a private school east of the station, so she can't keep an eye on Renamon all the time during classes. Normally Renamon doesn't stray into our territory at this time." He gestured towards Terriermon. "And we take care of any Bio-emergences then...But..."

"Renamon's like a lot of Digimon from the Digital World." Terriermon explained. "Only seeking to gain strength through loading other Digimon's data."

"Renamon's Tamer is..." Henry frowned. "The opposite."

"She doesn't like Digimon loading data." Terriermon shrugged. "I agree with her on that."

Henry seemed to disagree, but said nothing to counter it. "Usually, Renamon stays away, but on occasion, she'll come in and attack if we miss catching a Digimon. I wouldn't have a problem with that if it weren't for the fact she doesn't care about human casualties."

"Huh?" Takato blinked. "What?"

"She nearly killed Henry during our first 'encounter', if you could call it that." Terriermon started. "We were lucky her Tamer came in when she did, or else that could have gotten really messy."

Takato gulped, getting the idea. "So...Uh..."

"If Guilmon's skin wasn't so tough," Henry concluded. "Renamon would have killed you too."

"But enough of this depressing stuff!" Terriermon cut in. "The sun's going to set in a few minutes! We'll be late for dinner!"

"Dinner?" Henry glanced outside. "Huh. I didn't realize."

"You're always like this, Henry!" Terriermon rolled his eyes. "You need to be more prompt!"

Takato sighed. "I guess I need to get going too, then."

"Awww..." Guilmon's ears drooped. "We can't play now?"

"Nope." Takato smiled slightly. "Maybe tomorrow then."

* * *

><p>"Later." Takato waved as the Tamer and Digimon set off.<p>

"Momentai!" Terriermon grinned. "We'll be seeing you!"

"Yeah, later." Henry nonchalantly replied.

As he watched, Takato blinked. _'What's with him... I wonder...?'_

**MATSUKI BAKERY_ _ _|**

"I'm Home!" Takato called out as he stepped inside the front door, box of game cards slung under one arm. He froze the moment he spotted Jeri turning away from the counter, a bag full of bread carefully held in front.

"Only just getting home?" She asked.

"Uh. Yeah." Takato paled. If she said anything about what had happened at school...!

"Give my regards to your mother." Takato's mother smiled at the girl.

"Ok!" Jeri smiled as she skipped towards the door, pausing as she passed him to whisper. "I kept quiet about you running off durring gym." With that, she waved and continued on her way.

"A..Thanks..." Takato managed as he stared after her. _'Well.'_ he reasoned. _'That's one disaster skipped for today.'_

"Did you finally part with that cardboard box?" his dad asked as he walked by.

"Uh...' Takato froze. _'Spoke too soon!'_

"It's always hard to part with something." he sniffed, then turned away.

Takato paled. _'Did they think I sneaked in a cat or something...?'_ Then, he remembered. _'Oh, wait... Marcus used a Box to hide Agumon... Did they think that I...?'_ he sighed. _'I totally did that without realizing it, didn't I?'_

**On The Streets_ _ _|**

Rika hummed to herself as her CD player continued on it's song. Most people preferred MP3 players in this day and age, but to her, nothing beat the simpleness of laser light against disk surface.

As she walked, she figured that it was more like how DJ's still used Records and needles at parties, the simple retro-ness of it.

Currently, one of the Xros Wars OST CDs was playing. _'I doubt the next series can beat Xros Wars' soundtrack.'_ she smirked slightly. _'It's simply the best there is.'_

It was then that a shadow ontop of a nearby lamp post caught her attention- Renamon was watching- and, from what Rika could tell from their partially formed mental link, she was upset at something.

**Apartment Complex_ _ _|** **WONG RESIDENCE_ _ _|**

"Dinner time!" A chipper voice cried out in glee as a small frame bounded into his room.

Henry glanced up and over his shoulder at his sister, Suzie, who was now reaching for the frozen form of Terriermon on his bed. "I'll be right there." He started before she could reach his Digimon partner. "Just let me finish up this coding."

"Okay!" Suzie hopped away, humming a tune. "Today is Sukiyaki, Suki-Suki-Sukiyaki!"

Henry sighed as the door closed. "I wish she'd stop doing that."

"What?" Terriermon asked. "The singing or attempted play time?"

Henry stared at his partner.

"Momentai..." Terriermon sighed. "Just be glad she didn't go for the computers instead of me."

Henry took a glance over at his impressive display of computers. The original one had been upgraded by his Digivice, and, finding that adding new computers into the mix continued the upgrading, he began scavenging old computers from around the house- Mostly his dad's. Right now, he had the equivalent of what was shaping out to be a 75% completed super computer. Something that could- in theory- run five internal game servers and handle up to two real time, 3d games at once. He didn't expect it could be of any use in the future, though.

He sighed. "Yeah." The last time Suzie had gone for the computer system, it had been when he had been transfering a part over from one casing to another- the poor piece of circuit board hit the floor before he'd even known what had happened. "I'll bring back some manjuu later." With that, he sat up from his chair, and went for the door.

"Hey, Henry?" Terriermon asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" Henry glanced over at his partner.

"You gotta ease up, ya know?" Terriermon started. "I could've handled a Tea party if she dragged me to it..."

"What would you have done if she'd discovered that you were real?" Henry narrowed his eyes. "The Government would be all over you in a heart beat."

"Momentai, Henry." The digimon stated. "I don't think I've said it enough."

"I'll 'take it easy' once we've mastered Digivolving." With that, the boy left his room.

"More midnight night training, eh?" Terriermon sighed. "What ever happened to the days when kids just wanted to curl up next to the TV and stay up all night?"

**GUILMON'S SHED_ _ _|**

Takato sighed as he hiked up the stairs to the small tool shed. "Man... Who knew stale bread weighed so much...?" With that, he pushed the gate open and went inside. "Guilmon, I brought some bre-Wha?"

The entire back wall had been tunneled away, into the earth behind the bunker, and the floor near the disturbance was just as bad, but not as deep.

"G-Guilmon...?" Takato stared, gobsmacked, at the sudden damage. "What happened...?"

Guilmon's head popped out of the ground, and came to a rest on the piled up dirt. "I dug and dug and now I'm tired..."

Takato took a few steps forward. "All this digging...!"

Guilmon started to crawl out of the hole he'd dug, murmuring. "Did you bring anything to play with...?"

Before Takato could react, Guilmon fell forwards...

_**Squash!**_

...Right ontop of him.

"Ugh..." Takato sighed. "I guess a lot happened today, eh?"

The only reply was some light snoring.

"So digimon dream too, huh?" Takato smiled slightly. "Good night, Guilmon..."

He sighed. _'Now how am I going to get out without waking him up?'_

**ELSEWHERE_ _ _|**

"Waaah!" A certain Digimon cried out in glee. "So many people! Why are you all in such a rush, culuu?" Culumon asked as she looked up at the crowd walking past, even at that late hour. Something then caught her attention, and she hopped off. "What's that, Culuuu!"

As she stared up at the cross walk sign, she failed to notice the Tamer walking past, who was trying to ignore the remarks of a trio of boys nearby.

"Hey, check it out!" One started. "It's Akari!"

"Akari...?" Another asked. "You're kidding right? Her hair's done up all wrong!"

"Unless she's doing it on purpose..." The third mused. "But I don't see the resemblance honestly..."

"No! I never forget a face!" the first insisted. "She's the girl who was dressed up as Akari at that Cathode Tamers tournament!"

Rika raised an eyebrow at the remark.

"You don't mean...!" The second started.

"She's the Digimon Queen!" the third gasped. "The one who beat Ryo Akiyama?"

"One and the same!" The first grinned as he noticed she was looking at them. "Hey, am I right? Is it really you?"

Rika tilted her head slightly, then pointed at the ear-bud in her right ear with a "Sorry, can't hear you." look on her face.

To divert the flow of their questions at her, she turned up her CD player's volume, and tuned in to her and Renamon's mental link.

_"Rika... We have a problem." _Renamon started.

_"Yeah? What kind of problem?" _Rika asked.

_"A Dragon digimon and his tamer who attacked me with no reason!"_ Renamon explained, anger dominant in her voice. _"I Barely escaped with my life!"_

Rika narrowed her eyes. Something was off about the thoughts coming from her partner. But she couldn't place _what _exactly.

**EYE-**

Mid-point break.

**-CATCH!**

**DINOSAUR HUT_ _ _|**

"Option Card, 40% chance of winning!" Kazu grinned as he laid down a DeathMeramon card over a Meramon card.

Kenta sighed in defeat.

"Morning." Takato called out as he walked up. "Ah, another win?"

"Check it out!" Kazu held up the card. "Ultimate Evolution! Something you 'tamers' wouldn't understand." Only a slight twinge of bitterness was in his voice.

"It's not fair." Kenta protested as he collected his cards.

"How's what not fair?" Kazu asked. "You can't just keep sending out Digimon! That's what the option cards are for!"

"Oh yeah!" Takato pulled out the Modify card from yesterday out of his pocket, suddenly reminded of something by that comment. "I won my first battle yesterday!"

"Really?" Kenta stood up. "What happened?"

"A Renamon came out of nowhere and attacked us while we were looking for a place for Guilmon to hide durring the day." Takato explained.

"Ugh, Not this nonsense again." Kazu groaned.

"Ignoring that." Kenta noted. "So what happened? Was it the same Renamon from your dream?"

"I Used this Training Grips card on Guilmon, and had him fling them at the Renamon- Mid Attack!" Takato's grin faltered. "And, yeah... It was..."

"Oh?" Kenta asked. "Was her Tamer there?"

"No, actually." Takato shook his head. "That's why we got attacked."

"Huh?" Kenta blinked. "How's that work?"

"I met another Tamer, with a Terriermon." Takato explained. "Just after we won the battle, actually." He sighed. "They said that they'd fought Renamon once before, and it was only because Renamon's tamer showed up that they'd even survived."

"That's heavy..." Kenta replied.

"So, who's this mysterious Terriermon Tamer guy?" Kazu asked. "I'd like to meet him."

"He didn't seem to like Terriermon giving out his name so freely." Takato replied. "So I'd rather not risk his wrath if I said."

"Translation- You made it up." Kazu deduced. "Which is French for 'you made it all up'. Get with the program Takato." he glared at the Goggle boy. "Digimon don't exist beyond a few video games and TV shows. Life isn't like some Anime."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Takato countered. "It really happened! If you don't believe me, go look at the tennis court in the park! The crumpled in fence is where Guilmon got kicked into it!"

**SIMULTANEOUSLY_ _ _|**

A gaggle of shady looking Government men were examining the battle scene that had occurred several days earlier- The Fountain Area where Goblimon had evolved into Fugamon.

The blond man with his lighter stared clicking the silver object open and closed as he walked towards a small object laying on the ground. An object which became increasingly clear as he picked it up- A Digimon Card.

**THE SCHOOL_ _ _|**

"In conclusion, that's why you should never mess with preset clock settings." Miss Asagi concluded. "Now, then, we have five minutes left, In which time you can..." Suddenly, the bell rang, announcing the end of class for the day. She sighed. "Why does it never go as planned for the day? Okay, Class dismissed."

As students stood up to leave, Kazu, Kenta, and Takato gathered near the back row.

"Maybe I should enter the next tournament." Kazu wished.

"Yeah, but there are so many good players." Kenta countered. "Like that Girl who was dressed up like Akari in the last torunament."

Takato's attention was brought from the his notepad to their conversation. "Huh?"

"The Digimon Queen." Kazu nodded. "She beat even Ryo Akiyama. Not an easy task, I'll say."

"Yeah..." Kenta agreed. "Doesn't she live around here somewhere?"

"The School east of the station, if I remember right?" Kazu stated.

Takato looked up. "Could it be...?"

_"She goes to a private school east of the station, so she can't keep an eye on Renamon all the time..." _Henry's words echoed in his head.

"I prefer Tarot cards." a voice cut him out of his thinking.

"Can't battle with Tarots." Kazu countered. "It's a game for men!"

Jeri's sock puppet came up. "Isn't that a bit discriminatory? Considering you were just talking about a girl who beat a guy in a tournament! RUFF!"

"Gah!" Kazu flinched back. "Keep that demon away from me!"

Jeri pulled the puppet back and glared at it. "That's not nice doing that!"

"Yes it is! Ruff!"

Kenta stared for a few moment. "Uh..."

"Jeri!" Thankfully, a voice from outside caught her attention.

"Miki-chan!" Jeri smiled, before turning to leave. "I'll let you be then!"

"Don't go making paradoxes! Ruff Ruff!" The puppet added.

With that stray comment, the trio of boys had no clue where to continue their conversation.

**THE PARK_ _ _| A SHORT TIME LATER_ _ _|**

As Takato ran towards the park, he spotted a series of suspicious government trucks pulling away from the entrance. "What the...?"

It was then that a thought hit him. _"Guilmon!"_

With that, he took off, rushing towards the shed. _'Please be okay, please be okay...' _When he reached the concrete bunker, he pushed open the gate, and peered inside.

The bags that he'd brought in the night before were torn open, and all contents missing. However, the culprit was, thankfully, still there. Takato sighed in relief as he spotted Guilmon's tail waving lazily into the air as he snored away.

"Whewf." Takato sighed in relief. "You're okay..." _'Hmm.'_ he wondered. _'Now how are we going to get you to the other side of the station... It's not like people see Digimon walking around every day...'_ An idea hit him. _'I wonder...'_

**THE STATION_ _ _|**

Guilmon was sitting inside a large cardboard box- head and arms poking out of the top- that Takato was pushing across the train station plaza via two long skateboards underneath the box. _'This has got to be the stupidest idea ever... Using a cardboard box to move him not once, but twice! The message boards would be going crazy if I ever wrote this out as a memoir or fanfiction...'_

"ne ne!" a younger boy asked as Takato walked past. "What's that Digimon!"

"Riku!" The boy's mother scolded. "You shouldn't...!" She trailed off as she spotted Guilmon inside the box, pretending to be as empty and lifeless as he could.

"It's a costume," Takato grinned, "of Guilmon!"

"I've never heard of Guilmon!" The boy protested.

"It's one I came up with!" Takato replied. "He's my very own Digimon!"

"Wow!" The boy's eyes widened in awe.

"That's very well made!" The mother smiled. "What's it for?"

"Oh! It's a prototype Mascot costume I'm making!" Takato started off the tip of his tongue. "I've gotta work on the legs a bit more though, my cousin can't walk in it very well otherwise!"

"Ah, right." She nodded, the pulled her son along. "Come on, Riku, we'll be late if we don't get going soon..."

"Guilmon, Bye bye!" The little boy waved.

"Uh..Bye..." Takato waved after the boy.

Guilmon blinked as he tried to remain as still as possible.

"Huh..." Takato glanced about. "Guess nobody really cares then..." he smiled. "And if I have to make this same route every day, then..." A sudden beep caught his attention- The D-arc!

He fished the Digivice out from underneath his shirt, and glanced at the screen, the tracking compass was pointing soundly in one direction. "What the...?" He glanced at Guilmon, who was starting to growl as a scent reached his nose, but still managing to keep still. "A digimon!"

With that, he pushed the box forward, skating it towards where the compass was directing.

* * *

><p>Once they'd reached the entrance to a parking garage, Takato upturned the box to let Guilmon out, and the Duo rushed inside.<p>

"I bet it's a Bio-emergence!" Takato started. "Our first real Bio-emergence!"

Guilmon didn't know what that was, but he doubted it was that. _'No.'_ he thought._ 'Smells familiar...!'_

What was inside wasn't what Takato expected, but most certainly was what Guilmon was suspecting: The girl tamer- Rika- and her partner- Renamon- were standing at the ready. Guilmon started snarling.

"It's you!" Takato started.

"Are these the ones?" Rika asked.

"Yes." Renamon replied. "They are the ones who attacked me without warning."

"Wait what?" Takato blinked. "What are you...?"

"Get ready to fight, Tamer!" Rika growled as she brought up her D-Arc, blue trimmed. "Nobody gets away with attacking my partner!"

"What!" Takato asked. "But We didn't do anything! She attacked us!" he pointed at Renamon.

"Don't lie to me!" Rika growled. "I Don't appreciate it when people lie to me!"

Renamon tensed slightly, but didn't say anything.

"But we're not...!" Takato stopped as Renamon lunged forward.

**"DIAMOND STORM!"**

Guilmon's thick skin once again deflected the diamond attack. "That tickled!" he growled, eyes narrowing. **"FIRE BALL!"**

"Hmmf!" Renamon back-flipped away from the incoming fire attack.

"Your Renamon attacked us!" Takato tried to explain. "We didn't want to even fight!"

"And yet you brought her to near death?" Rika growled. "I Doubt it!"

"I don't know where you're getting your facts, but we ran away as soon as we were sure she wasn't going to follow us!" Takato narrowed his eyes in determination. "And that only happened after we used the Training Grips modify card!"

"Training grips...?" Rika asked. "Are you kidding me? That card doesn't do _anything! _Now Quit lying to me!" she brought up a Modify card.

_*cue SLASH!_*

**"CARD SLASH: HEAVY METAL ACTIVATE!"**

With a flash of light, an Impact Gun formed over Renamon's left fist. "About time...!" With that, she jumped towards Guilmon, and pinned him to the ground, aiming the gun at the Dino's head.

Takato growled. "Fine then!" He pulled out a random card from his own card deck. "Two can play at that game...!" But before he could use it, Renamon powered up the Impact Gun.

"Winner." Rika decided as her partner fired...

_WOOOOSSSSHHHH!_

...To opposite results. Instead of Guilmon being pushed into the ground, Renamon went _flying _upwards, into the ceiling of the Parking garage.

"What the?" Rika narrowed her eyes.

Guilmon shook his head as he stood up. "Bluh..."

"Guilmon!" Takato started to run towards his partner. "Are you okay?"

"Takato!" Guilmon nodded.

Renamon dropped down and roared at them. "You will _DIE!_" She jumped forward, ditching the impact gun for her more favored attack- **"DIAMOND...!"**

**"CARD SLASH! TRAINING GRIPS ACTIVATE!"**A new voice ordered suddenly.

And with equal surprise, two blinding streams of light flung from somewhere nearby, and reformed around Renamon (once _again) _into the Restraining grips.

Rika growled as her partner fell to the ground, trapped once more. "What the...?"

"Henry!" Takato sighed in relief as he saw the boy and his Digimon standing near by.

"You again?" Rika narrowed her eyes. "I thought I told you to keep out of my way!"

"And I thought you would have known better than to have chosen a fight in my own apartment building." Henry replied in the 'cool' tone he seemed to favor.

"What...?" Rika blinked.

"To top it all off, here you are attacking a tamer with the same unwarranted anger you tried to stop when your partner tried to kill me." Henry continued. "Hypocrite."

"What are you...?" Rika narrowed her eyes. "I'm not a hypocrite!"

"And Takato isn't lying when he says Renamon attacked them suddenly." Terriermon started. "We saw the whole thing. Plus, Takato's too new of a tamer to be wanting to be picking fights like this."

"Gee, thanks." Takato paled.

Suddenly, Renamon tore open the Training Grips. "Grrr... You won't beat me with the same tricks _twice!_"

"Renamon!" Rika started. "Did you really attack them?"

"They're _**LYING**_!" the vixen insisted.

"No we're not." Henry brought up his Green Trimmed Digivice. "And I can prove it to you."

"Prove it how?" Rika asked.

"You fight me." Henry smirked.

**E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N_ _ _|**

_*cue EVO!*_

The Digivice let loose a few pulses of Green data as it flared into life.

**"TERRIERMON _SHINKA_!"**

The Digimon's skin began to peel away, revealing the wire frame beneath. An egg of green data formed around Terriermon, then began to change his wire frame structure entirely.

Skin reapplied itself, two massive gauntlets replaced his hands, a pair of pants and an ammo belt formed around the new Digimon's torso, and finally, the Sphere of data exploded away with the new name: **"GARGOMON!"**

"What the!" Renamon's eyes widened as, suddenly, Gargomon rushed forward from the light of Evolution towards her.

**"Gargomon, The Champion form of Terriermon. His primary attack is 'Gargo Laser' and is followed by 'Bunny Pummel' to send his opponents flying." **Henry recited from memory. "Tell her the Truth, Renamon." he declared. "Or Gargomon will make sure you will."

"Since when could the bunny Digivolve?" Rika asked.

"Oh, just since last night." Henry smirked. "Repeatably, that is. Otherwise...?" He laughed. "Always."

"What?" Rika gasped.

As it stood, none of them noticed that Culumon was watching them sadly. "I thought people here were better than this, Culu..."

"I _AM _telling the truth." Renamon insisted as she hopped away from the laser blasts. "You are the ones telling lies!"

"Will you just stop this stupid charade already!" Gargomon growled at her. "Nobody's buying it, and you're just digging yourself into a deeper hole by saying it over and over!"

"Why you..!" Renamon started.

"Let me talk!" Gargomon swung a gauntlet fist. **"BUNNY PUMMEL!"**

Renamon went flying backwards into a wall with a **SMACK**.

"There, now let me speak!" Gargomon narrowed his eyes. "Look, it's like this, you're so afraid that your little slip up might cost you your partner, that you try to cover it up, and it's that covering up that makes things go down hill!" Gargomon turned towards Rika. "And since it's _your_ life that you're not afraid of losing, I'll just have to make sure that something you _do _care about is!" He leveled his arm at her. "No offense or anything."

"What are you...!" Rika froze as she stared down the barrel.

"Tell the truth." Henry finalized. "Do it Renamon."

"You wouldn't kill her." Renamon sneered as she forced herself to stand. "It goes against your morals..."

Henry narrowed his eyes. "If I had to bring myself to her level to bring her actions to light, what does that tell you, Rika?"

"I..." She stared at the smoking laser cannon aimed at her. What did it tell her...?

**"THAT'S ENOUGH!"**

Suddenly, Gargomon was thrown into the far wall by a speeding red Blur- Guilmon. The voice that cried out- Takato.

Rika stared at the goggle wearing boy. "You..."

"That's enough." Takato reaffirmed, determination filling his voice.

Guilmon looked up from where he was pinning a stunned Gargomon to the ground, and looked at his tamer. "Did I do good?"

"Yeah, boy, you did..." Takato sighed in relief.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	4. Beat Gorillamon! Tamer's conflict!

When Terriermon suddenly digivolved into Gargomon to resolve a dispute between Takato and Rika, things didn't quite turn out as planned.

**"THAT'S ENOUGH!"**

Suddenly, Gargomon was thrown into the far wall by a speeding red Blur- Guilmon. The voice that cried out- Takato.

Rika stared at the goggle wearing boy, "You..."

"That's enough," Takato reaffirmed.

Guilmon looked up towards his Tamer from where he was pinning a stunned Gargomon to the ground, "Did I do good?"

"Yeah, boy, you did..." Takato sighed in relief.

* * *

><p><em>*cue American Digimon Tamers theme*<em>

_Beat Gorillamon! Tamer's conflict!_

* * *

><p><strong>SHINJUKU PARK_ _ _|<strong>

"Why did he stop us?" Henry asked aloud, "I could have resolved that."

"Who knows," Gargomon sighed as he stared at his partner, upside down. "How long do I have to stay here again? I think the blood's rushing to my head..."

"Same as last night," Henry remarked to his Digimon partner, doing a handstand to de-digivolve, "until you return back to normal."

* * *

><p>Takato sighed as he walked out of the park's entrance. "What a day." He'd just come from leaving Guilmon in his shed for the night and was looking forward to taking a nice and relaxing bath once he got home.<p>

"Oi!"

That would have to wait, however.

He glanced over his shoulder, looking back towards the person who had called him out- The girl from before- Renamon's partner, Rika. "What do you want?" he asked, trying not to sound angry, but, honestly, he couldn't keep the sharpness out of his voice. (It really had been a long day, hadn't it?)

"Can we talk?" She asked, as she caught up.

"What's there to talk about?" Takato asked, wincing slightly at his own bitterness.

"I came to say I'm sorry," Rika said, "Renamon's...A bit of a wild card."

"You can say that again," Takato chuckled to himself as he began walking again.

"Look, I just want to let you know that I told Renamon off," She said, starting after him. "If she even so much as _attacks_ a Digimon without my permission again, She's..." She trailed off. "You get the idea."

"Not really," Takato said.

"She lied to me," Rika explained, "she lied and she's been lying. After that Digimon of yours-"

"Guilmon," Takato corrected.

"-Sent Gargomon flying, and everyone left, she broke down." a sigh. "She's been attacking Digimon during school hours when I can't check up on my D-Arc." Rika tried to gauge Takato's reaction, but she didn't really see anything in his eyes other than a lost expression. "When they're freshly Bio-emerged, That's one thing." She continued. "Sure, I'm not happy with her uploading their Data, but..." she shook her head, "Attacking tamed Digimon is something else. I don't like it one bit."

"You seemed pretty into it back at the garage," Takato noted as they reached an intersection. Red Light.

"And I'm sorry for that," Rika apologized, "but when I heard that you were supposedly doing the exact same thing, I just..." She growled as she clenched her fists. "And then that Henry shows up and trumps our progress by being exactly like her when that bunny of his isn't even...!"

"You sound like you've got a bad history with him," Takato said as he glanced up at the street light. Still Red.

"He's exactly like Renamon. Killing for power and for sport," she said. "He even told me that he got Terriermon out of that one Digimon Video Game! Bragged even!"

"Video game?" Takato blinked. "What video game?"

"The one that came out just after Christmas last year."

"Oh. That one."

Silence for a moment. The meter began ticking as it counted down until the light would change.

"My computer has a bad graphics card," Takato said. "Well. Had, I guess."

"Had?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he held up his D-Arc, "this made it Digivolve or something."

"You mean like with Gargomon?"

"No. That's more like the 'Flash' stuff in Xros Wars." Takato said, "Henry said he could do it repeatably, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded. The cross section turned yellow, then Red.

"No, it's more like, upgraded, permanently," Takato said as the light they were waiting for turned green.

They resumed walking.

"I haven't even tried to see what it can do now," he admited, "but Henry says his computer's done the same thing, and kept on going as long as he keeps adding new parts to it."

"Somehow that Brainiac has more experience than the rest of us, and yet he acts so immature," Rika commented.

"You should see him normally," Takato commented. "When I first ran into him, Terriermon kept making him act differently just by making jokes and stuff."

"You think it's just an act?" Rika asked, raising an eyebrow. When he nodded, she tilted her head up and stared at the orange skies above, "Some act. Had me fooled."

"So, where's Renamon?" Takato asked after a moment of walking, "Not that you have to answer or anything!" he said immediately after, "I'm just cur-"

"She's off sulking," Rika answered nonchalantly, completely cutting him off mid sentence. "Don't ask me where, though. Once we get a few blocks away, I can't read her anymore."

"Read?" Takato blinked.

"Yeah, Renamon can make Mental Links with their closest friends and family," Rika tapped at her head. "Don't ask me how it works though. I don't have a clue."

"Huh."

A few more moments of silence ensued before Takato broke it once more.

"So, uh, I don't think we got properly introduced." He turned to face her, hand outstretched, "I'm Takato."

"Rika," she met his hand and shook it, "and it's a pleasure to finally meet someone who's sane in this whole Taming business."

"Glad to make your acquaintance," Takato nodded with a smile.

"So, what's your story?" Rika asked, "With the Goggles?"

"Oh," he reached up for his own goggles, "these? Just something I had lying around actually. I've been hiding 'em away for years, hoping that Digimon were actually real, and then..." He laughed. "Guess I lucked out."

"You're lucky," she laughed. "You hardly ever see a girl wearing goggles in the Anime. Akari was the first leader."

"Don't say that in front of Kazu," Takato replied with a laugh. "He'll give you a lecture on how Taiki set everything in motion in every episode even though you know he's going on about his own fanfiction ideas instead of the actual show." He frowned, "He's actually pretty thick headed in what he wants to believe, actally."

"Really?" Rika scowled, "Reminds me someone I know."

"Henry again?" came the question.

"No," was the reply, "just some looser I beat in a card tournament a while back. You would not _believe_ how much he protested to the judges about how I must have cheated with rigged cards." she scoffed, "Like that's even possible. Card's don't just magically appear in your deck like that."

Takato stopped walking, "Uh..."

"What is it?" Rika looked back.

"Did Renamon tell you how I beat her?" he asked hesitantly.

"Something with a modify card," she replied, "I'd actually like to see the combo in person one day."

"Well..." Takato looked to the sky, "Lemme ask you something first."

"Sure," Rika replied.

"How did you get your Digivice?"

**WONG RESIDENCE_ _ _| HENRY'S ROOM_ _ _|**

As the boy slipped into his room, and exhausted Terriermon resting in his arms, he scowled. _'What kind of digimon is that Guilmon anyways?'_ with a care you wouldn't expect from him with the 'cool' persona he always seemed to wear, Henry put Terriermon down on his bed and stepped over towards his computer. _'I've never seen anyone be able to take out Gargomon like that...Just pushing him down into the ground?'_

He moved the mouse and brought the computer out of it's sleep state back to the log in screen, which had a screen shot from the character selection page of a Digimon computer game as it's background. _'Terriermon...'_

**FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

_"Merry Christmas!"_

**FLASH!**

"Henry! Here!" Jarrin, his older sister, handed him a rectangular box wrapped in festive packaging.

**FLASH!**

"Oh Wow!" Henry's eyes widened as he stared at the revealed box art, _"Digimon Generator 5?!_ This isn't even supposed to be out for another month!"

"I pulled some strings with my company," His dad replied with a smile. "They managed to get one of the first issues from the pre-shipping stockpile."

"Thanks dad!"

**FLASH!**

"Now let's install this puppy..." Henry said to himself as he pried open the box...

**FLASH!**

"It uses Modify Cards?" Henry stared at the included card scanner, "So that's what they meant!"

**FLASH!**

"Let's see now...Agumon...Biyomon..." Henry scrolled through the many, many Rookie level Digimon. "Oh hey, they've even got some of the Xros Wars Digimon in here!" he kept scrolling. "Is that...?" he moused over the icon of a certain bunny dog and watched as it started dancing to an unseen rythm. "A Terriermon!"

**FLASH!**

"Run Terriermon!" Henry was panicking. Why was this video game so Real? Why were there no status bars? Why was Gorillamon attacking during the middle of Terriermon's turn? "Digi-Modify!" He slashed a Speed card through the included card reader. "Speed Activate!"

Terriermon began running faster, but it still wasn't enough to put him out of Gorillamon's range.

_**"ENERGY CANNON!"**_

The attack that followed was nothing like the pre-rendered attacks in the previous games, or in any of the cards. It was almost like this Gorillamon had specialized putting more negative energy into his weapon during leveling or something.

Poor Terriermon went flying _"GAH!"_

"This game...This game is...!" Henry stared wide eyed as his partner landed in a pond, submerging entirely, leaving Gorillamon with the satisfaction of having defeated his target. "This game is too real!"

Moments after Gorillamon had left, Terriermon burst out of the pond, taking in a deep breath. _"Man! That was too close for comfort!"_ he exclaimed in his squeaky voice.

"You're telling me..."

**FLASH!**

"Dad?" Henry asked, "Why is the game this close to release when it has glitches in it?"

"Glitches?" His father looked up from his newspaper. "What do you mean?"

"The Enemy digimon attack outside of their turns, and there aren't any pick up items like in the last game," Henry explained. "Only loading a defeated Digimon's data gives you any stat upgrades."

"That's how it's designed, Henry." His father shrugged, "The Designers wanted to push the boundaries of how Online Games work. Remember, this is just the offline portion. Once the game goes live, you'll be fighting other Tamers and their Digimon as well."

"But it's too real!" Henry protested. "I almost lost Terriermon last night!"

"Maybe you should take a break from it then, and come back when you're able to think things through better?"

**FLASH!**

"'It is just a game, after all.'" Henry quoted as he booted up the game, "It's just a game. It's just a game."

"It's just a game." He reminded himself as he sent Terriermon on a stealth attack on the Gorillamon that had attacked him earlier. "It's just. A. Game."

But it wasn't just a game.

Gorillamon saw his attack coming, Terriermon went flying again.

Even as Henry slashed card after card, hoping to get the advantage, he was crying as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

"It's...Just..."

_**"GAH!"**_ Terriermon cried out as Gorrilamon stepped down on him.

"IT'S NOT A GAME!" Henry cried out, _"TERRIERMON! GET OUT OF THERE!"_

He didn't notice it, but the card he was slashing through his card reader had turned blue.

**E_V_O_L_U_T_I_O_N_ _ _|**

Suddenly, Terriermon exploded in a burst of light, throwing the Gorillamon high into the air as Terriermon...As Terriermon...!

_**"TERRIERMON SHINKAAA! GARGOMON!"**_

**FLASH!**

This time, Gorillamon was the one running for his life as Gargomon got some well deserved revenge upon the furry ape.

"Yeah! Get him!" Henry grinned as the Ape ran. "That's it Gargomon!"

But then, the unthinkable happened...

Gargomon glowed brightly, and shrunk back down into Terriermon, much to both his and Henry's confusion, _"Huh? What happened?"_

Gorillamon, however, noticed, and used it to his advantage, turning around and preparing an energy cannon attack...

That was when the computer screen went purple, then blue as a series of error messages scrolled through the square frame.

"It...Crashed?" Henry blinked, looking down towards the card reader, still hooked up to the computer...

And somehow having changed shape!

"What the..?" Henry stared at the device.

The Screen of the Green trimmed D-Arc beeped as a cloud of white fog filled the room.

"Ugh...My head..."

Henry froze at the familiar, squeaky voice behind him.

He turned around, slowly, to see Terriermon- His Terriermon- standing in the middle of his room and looking very confused.

"T...Terrier...Mon?"

**END FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

Henry sighed as his internet search yielded another blank search page, _'Just what is Guilmon anyways?'_

**MEANWHILE_ _ _| HYPNOS TOWER_ _ _|**

"Yaaawn!" Tally yawned as she and Riley rotated around the spherical room, "Not a single thing to do today."

"Speak for yourself," Riley replied to her companion, "I prefer the quiet days."

Not even a second later, Klaxons blared as a Digimon entered the Mid-World- The Digital Plane between the Digital and Human worlds.

"Damn it," The red head cursed. "Tracking emergence, sending tracer."

"Ultimate Level, guessing by initial energy scan." Tally reported aloud, "Visual Confirmation in five...Four..."

"Tracer destroyed." Riley growled, "Damn that's powerful."

"Should we launch the Yugoth program?"

"Go for it."

"Launching Yugoth, coupled with secondary tracer. Visual Contact in Three, two..."

On the spherical, visual wall around them, a small section turned into a video geed from the Digital Plane... Showing a Gorillamon aiming his cannon arm right at the cam-

_**KRSSSSHHHH**_

-era.

"Damn it double damn it triple damn it!" Riley swore. "Yugoth Program AND Tracer destroyed with one hit."

"Visual Confirmation made, at least." Tally sighed as she pulled off her visual goggles. "Gorillamon, Champion Level, with an attack and power rating of an Ultimate Level."

"The boss isn't going to like this."

**THE NEXT DAY_ _ _|**

The school bells chimed as the end of the rare half-day ringed in, allowing the students free reign for the rest of the afternoon.

"Wahooo!" Kazu grinned as he threw his arms into the air, "I love the teacher's meeting days!"

"You just like it 'cause you don't have to go to school for the rest of the day," Kenta remarked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Can ya blame me?" The visor wearing boy said with glee as he shot to his feet, "The Digimon Adventure marathon starts in an hour!"

"Digimon this, Digimon that." A girl from their class with blond hair, named Ayaka, said as she put her hands on her hips. "Don't you boys have anything better to do than watch cartoons all day?"

"Well," Takato inserted himself into the conversation at this point, "We could play the card game, but Kazu know's he'd lose- for the tenth time this week was it?"

"Oh stuff into a card reader." Kazu scowled at the boy, "I still don't buy that whole 'tamer' business, anyhow."

"Huh?" Another girl, with brown hair, Miki, blinked at this. "What's that mean?"

"Chumley over there seems to think he's got a real live digimon and Digivice." Kazu jabbed his thumb at Takato- Who, at that moment, was putting his goggles back on. "I ain't ever seen the thing-"

At that moment, a sharp series of beeps cut through the class room, drawing everyone's attention towards Takato, not that it hadn't been there already.

"Uhh..." He smiled apologetically as he fished his D-Arc out of his backpack. "Sorry about that!"

Kazu just stared as the goggle-boy pulled out the red and white digivice that was sending up an alarm of concern.

"What the heck is that?" one student asked to Another.

"Some kind of pager?" Another replied.

"Doesn't look like one though," One student frowned.

And the whole room went silent along with the device as a holographic compass popped up in front of the D-Arc's screen.

"Aw Nuts," Takato frowned at the arrow that was pointing somewhere into down-town Shinjuku.

And cue the distant explosions.

"What was that?" Ayaka asked as she ran over to the window.

"Was it a bomb?" Miki replied.

And through the chaos of everyone running to the windows, only Kazu and Kenta saw Takato rush out the classroom doors with a determined look on his face.

"Go get 'im, Takato!" Kenta called out while giving a thumbs up.

Kazu just stared on flatly as he said, equally flatly, "What the hell."

* * *

><p>Takato felt a rush of energy he hadn't felt before as he rushed down the streets as fast as he could.<p>

This would be his first live bio-emerged digimon! Just like in the show...!

With a hop and a skip- Takato ran past the park entrance, where he was joined by a large cardboard box that had none-other-than Guilmon hiding inside.

"I smell a Digimon!" Guilmon said, "Powerful too!"

"I know!" Takato laughed just a little as they rounded a corner, startling some confused pedestrians, "I saw the explosion from school!"

"A really big one then!" Guilmon laughed.

* * *

><p>The exploded building was conspicuously absent of any Digimon, Henry noted with a frown.<p>

All anyone had seen was a massive fog descending upon the abandoned building and created an explosion inside of the building before the fog floated off.

"This sounds like ol' stinky's work to me," Terriermon muttered from his place on Henry's shoulder, "I just betcha he's taunting us."

"Terriermon," Henry whispered, "I doubt he's come back to taunt us."

But it was.

It was a taunt.

As Henry stood there trying to figure out what to do next...

"Hey, Henry!" Takato came running up, with a cardboard box containing Guilmon trailing behind him.

Henry sighed. "Hello, Takato," he greeted.

"You investigating the explosion too?" Takato asked.

"Yeah, something like that," Henry frowned as he spotted a strangely shaped cloud in the sky...It was Gorillamon's face. "Actually, I think I might need your help on this one, Takato..."

"Huh?"

"Come on, follow me," Henry said before taking off.

If Guilmon was powerful enough to take down Gargomon, then Gorillamon wouldn't stand a chance.

* * *

><p>The cloud moved after them.<p>

It was definitely a taunt... "You choose the board, I'll 'play' your game."

So Henry lead the Digital Field on to an empty construction yard, as safe of a place as any.

"ALRIGHT!" he shouted, "We're here, Gorillamon! Come on out and face us!"

"Gorillamon...?" Takato glanced around in confusion, "Where? I don't see any-?"

And then the Digital Field condensed around them as a deep, raspy voice laughed at them.

"Uh, Henry?" Terriermon gulped, "I think you made him mad!"

Guilmon discarded the cardboard box then- his eyes narrowed dangerously as he growled at what was coming through the Digital Field...

"Guilmon?" Takato glanced over at his partner in worry, then back towards the center of the field. Without even realizing it, he'd drawn his D-Arc and a set of cards in preparation for a fight...

_**"I wasn't sure you'd actually show up..."**_ the voice said from the fog as a shadow raced from side to side- never in the same place twice. _**"My...Employer thought you'd chicken out!"**_

"Employer?" Terriermon asked, "Since when to Gorillas have employers?"

"Not now, Terriermon," Henry scolded. "Look, we came here to end this, Gorillamon. Peaceably if we can..."

_**"HAH!"**_ A shadow rushed past them- so close that a faint breeze blew past- _**"Peaceably? The moment you stepped in here, you had no intentions of ending this 'pecably'!"**_

"Okay, that's true I'll admit it," Henry frowned, "but I still don't want this to end badly..."

_**"Too Bad!"**_ the voice snarled as the shadow stopped moving fast, and instead slowed down as it walked forwards into the light, _**"Because I **_**DO!"**

It was a Gorillamon alright...but bizarrely, it had a green hourglass inside of a red circle on its chest.

_**"My employer has given me the power I desire!"**_Gorillamon shouted_, __**"The Power to kill you where you stand, puny HUMAN!"**_ And with that, he aimed his arm cannon at Terriermon and Henry, completely ignoring Takato and Guilmon.

**"ROCK BREAKER!"**

Big mistake.

Gorillamon's aim was knocked off course by Guilmon ramming into the cannon from the side- sending the energy blast flying far and wide, where it impacted the ground and- _**SHWAPPO!**_ -utterly vaporized a large crater into existence without so much as an explosion.

"RUN!" Terriermon roared as he took to the air.

"No argument's here!" Henry shouted as he began running in the opposite direction.

_**"FIRE BALL!"**_ Guilmon let loose a fireball against Gorillamon's face- and the Gorilla roared in dismay.

_*Cue SLASH!*_

Takato spun a card- and then brought it up over his head to slash it through his D-Arc: **"CARD SLASH!"** he shouted: **"HYPER WINGS ACTIVATE!"**

_**"GET BACK HERE!" **_Gorillamon shouted as Guilmon backflipped away- and kicked into the air as a set of angleic wings sprouted from his back.

"NUH UH!" Guilmon stuck his tongue out at the Gorilla.

While Guilmon taunted the large Gorilla, Takato, Henry, and Terriermon regrouped on an overlooking stairway.

"What'd you do to tick this guy off?" Takato asked.

"I just taunted him a few times in the Digital World," Terriermon said even as a sweat drop formed on his forehead. "Not sure why he's so mad at Henry though!"

"Because I rescued you, probably," Henry frowned, "but that doesn't explain why he's got some 'employer' who wants us both dead, nor that weird mark on his chest!"

"The Hourglass?" Takato asked, staring at the enraged Gorillamon for a moment, "You mean he didn't have that on before?"

"No, he didn't," Henry frowned, watching as Guilmon dodged another energy blast that obliterated a chunk of the building. "His attacks never did that before either!"

"How the heck are we supposed to take ol' stinky down when he could gas us in a second?" Terriermon asked.

"We'll have to restrain him first," Takato narrowed his eyes and shifted through his card deck, then handed over a certain card to Henry, "when I give a signal, use this card on Terriermon and have Terriermon attack Gorillamon with it!"

"You want me to use THAT?" Terriermon gasped when he read the card description, "There's no way that's going to hold him!"

"It will long enough for Guilmon to get a good attack in on Gorillamon's cannon," Takato said.

"Alright then..." Henry turned the card over, smiling internally, _'I had a feeling Takato would come up with something...'_

With a spin- both Tamers readied their cards and went to slash them through their D-Arcs- Takato used the same over the head motion, and Henry used his vertical slash infront of him.

**"CARD SLASH!"** they shouted:

**"TRAINING GRIPS ACTIVATE!"** Henry called out.

**"SHOUTMON'S 'ROCK SOUL' ACTIVATE!"** Takato called out.

"HEY STINKY!" Terriermon shouted- drawing Gorillamon's attention to them both from the Card Slash and the sudden glow across the bunny-dog's ears, "Come and get some!" And with that, Terriermon spun up into his **"TERRIER TORNADO!"** attack- launching off the still forming Training Grips at Gorillamon.

_**"What are you-**_**GRK!" **Gorillamon was caught off guard as the restraints hit him and suddenly compressed his arms against his sides.

"NOW GUILMON!" Takato shouted, "Aim for his chest!"

"His chest-?" Henry glanced at Takato in confusion. _'I thought you said the cannon-?'_

**"ROCK SOUL BREAKER!"** Guilmon roared as he flew in towards Gorillamon's chest, his right claw pulled back into a punch as a giant musical note made out of fire formed around it.

_"Wait No! What are you-!?"_ Gorillamon was cut off as Guilmon's claw broke through the chest restraints and clawed through the hourglass on his chest.

And then it was over- Gorillamon's body pulsed, almost looking to burst into data, only to fall apart into gelatinous cubes of varying colors.

"W...What the heck?" Terriermon gasped at the sight.

"That answers that question," Takato said with a grimace, "the hourglass was the weak spot."

"How could you possibly have known that?" Henry asked, even as the Digital Field around them began to disperse to the winds.

"Lucky guess?" Takato offered with a shrug.

* * *

><p>As they went their separate ways, Takato sighed to himself, <em>'That was definitely <em>not_ a lucky guess.'_

It had all been the facts, in reality. A Digimon with a serious power-up with a new mark on it's body? That mark had to be the source of it's suddenly gained powers...Plus all the talk of an employer from Gorillamon? That meant someone had sent that Digimon to attack them.

_'Why though?'_ Takato frowned, _'Why would someone want to hurt Henry and Terriermon like that?'_

The goggle wearing boy looked to the cardboard box that hid Guilmon inside as they walked back to the park.

_'It's a good thing Guilmon was able to keep dodging though. Those attacks were way over-powered for a Champion level.'_ Takato frowned. _'Ultimate, maybe even Mega. How could someone even power up a Digimon like that?'_

* * *

><p>As they went their separate ways, Henry could only sigh in relief. <em>'I'm glad Takato came along when he did. I'm not sure what we would have done...'<em>

"Hey, Momentai, Henry!" Terriermon said with a grin, "We beat ol' Stinky, and now he's watering grass somewhere!"

"Maybe," Henry frowned, "but I'm worried. Why would a Digimon just melt like that? It's completely different from how Digimon usually die."

"Good point," Terriermon muttered, "that was pretty freaky..."

**MEANWHILE: THE VOID BETWEEN WORLDS_ _ _|**

An Astamon watched the proceedings on the Earth Below with little amusement. "So..." He said finally, "it looks like I'll have to play it tough with this world..."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
